The present invention consists of a composition for the control of post-harvest pathologies of fruits and vegetables, specifically the attack of pathogens and the phenomenons of chemical degeneration of the skin, with the particularity that its application is compatible with human or animal consumption.
Within the process of preservation of fruits and vegetables the two most important problems that arise are:
The attack of pathogenic agents, mainly specific types of funguses and bacterias.
The process of chemical degeneration of the skin, which is defined in two fundamental phenomenons: scalding of the skinxe2x80x94bruisingxe2x80x94(mainly apples and pears), which seems to be linked with determined oxidation processes (the generation of highly reactive free radicals), and oleocellosis (citrics).
Actually, both processesxe2x80x94included among what we may call post-harvest pathologyxe2x80x94are partly related in spite of the differences that exist in the mechanisms that generate them.
In effect, it is known that the processes of pathogenic attack generates a local response in the vegetable tissue related to the natural defense mechanism, which includes the synthesis of highly reactive oxygenated species (H2O2, *O2 and *OH) which may produce cellular death by means of self-oxidation processes. In this context, it is very probable that the oxidation of substances in the area of the skin may be producedxe2x80x94such as a-farnesene in the case of scaldingxe2x80x94which will aid the scalding processes, as well as the processes of oleocellosis as a response to the generation of toxic substances (Bondoux, P., xe2x80x9cDiseases in the preservation of fruits and vegetables.xe2x80x9d INRA, Mundi Prensa, 1994; Snowdon, A., xe2x80x9cPost-harvest. Diseases and Disorders of fruits and vegetables.xe2x80x9d Wolfe Scientific, 1990; Tuset, J. J., xe2x80x9cCitric rotting,xe2x80x9d Generalitat Valenciana, 1987.) For this reason we consider it fundamental to address the solving of post-harvest pathology in an integrated way, so that the two general problems may be handled simultaneously and coordinately: the affliction of pathogens and the chemical degeneration of the skin.
Presently synthesis products have been developed that are efficient against both problemsxe2x80x94thiobendazols, benomyl or orthophenylphenol for the control of funguses and other pathogens; and phenylamine or ethoxyquin for the control of scaldingxe2x80x94which however present many toxicity problems for human health, both related to the consumption of the treated products as well as in their application to the fruit or vegetable. Likewise, none of them simultaneously and coordinately solves the two problems included in post-harvest pathology.
Due to all of this, the development of eco-compatible products, without any type of:
Phytotoxicity or decreasing effect in the qualityxe2x80x94taste, smell, color, texturexe2x80x94at efficient doses.
Risk for human health, both in immediate consumption of the treated product as well as in the process of application of the product.
With the capacity of controlling coordinately and in a simultaneous way the problems of pathogenic agent attacks and the problems of chemical degeneration of the skinxe2x80x94scalding and oleocellosisxe2x80x94they undoubtedly are of interest and they constitute a presently unresolved aspect. As we will see next, this is the object of the present invention.
Presently, non-toxic natural source compositions have been developedxe2x80x94derived fundamentally from essential oils of vegetable source accepted for the direct use in human nutrition as an additivexe2x80x94with the capacity of controlling the attack of funguses in producing plants, however these compositions are not valid for the overall control of post-harvest pathology for two fundamental reasons:
The described doses and their method of application reveal phytotoxicity in citrics due to the development of an oleocellosis process that generates bruising (processes of oxidation-generation of highly reactive free radicals). In fact, the majority of these patents describe the use of the product in producing plants either in foliar application or in radicular application, but not in post-harvest application.
They do not have the capacity of controlling the processes of chemical degeneration of the skin. None of these patents describes an action of the product against the problems of scalding or oleocellosis.
Thus, the French patent FR 2529755 (Sotome, 1982) describes the use of cinnamic aldehyde (cinnamaldehyde), a major component of cinnamon essence, as an agent for the control of pathogenic funguses both in producing plantsxe2x80x94foliar or radicular usexe2x80x94as well as in the post-harvest processes. However, as shown in table 1, the direct application of the product according to the composition and dose described by the author, possesses a high level of phytotoxicity in citrics, by unleashing an oleocellosis process in the skin.
On the other hand, the described composition does not have any effect on the control of the scalding or oleocellosis processes, and in this last case it even provokes it.
Maybe these results led this same author to a later patent with a similar content. The document of American U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,686 (Sotome, 1987) describes a composition consisting of the association of a cinnamaldehyde and an antioxidant, but only for use in growing plantsxe2x80x94foliar or radicular applicationxe2x80x94and not for post-harvest use. Likewise, it does not describe any anti-scalding use or effect or the control of oleocellosis in citrics. In effect, the introduction of the antioxidant is only to inhibit the oxidation of the cinnamic aldehyde in the means. The introduction of the antioxidant is not directed toward an action on the plant.
On the other hand, the inclusion of a surface-active is aimed only at facilitating the dispersion of the product in water. In fact, the products advised by this author are not admitted as additives for use in food (Pluronic L-64 and Pluronic P-102).
Beilfuss et al, in the Canadian patent document CA 2,012,288 describe a composition consisting of a phenol (including thymol, eugenol, carvacrol), an alcohol (e.g. of the phenoxy-ethanol group) and a surface-active (not described). With a disinfectant effect on the plant (foliar and ground application) and of surfaces and rooms. He does not describe its use on fruit and vegetables in post-harvest application. Likewise, he does not describe any anti-scalding effect or of oleocellosis control in citrics.
Other patent documents are known which contain some essential oil, but their application is focused on an insecticide, nematicide, fungicide or bactericide action, always on producing plants (foliar or ground application), but not for post-harvest use. Likewise they do not describe any anti-scaldant effect or of oleocellosis control in citrics.
Specifically, and as indicated previously, the object of the present invention is to obtain a composition which, when applied as described, allows:
The application of a non-toxic, eco-compatible product and valid related with human nutrition, of specific post-harvest use for the control of the disorders associated with this situation: post-harvest pathology.
To control simultaneously and in a coordinated manner the combination of fundamental problems associated with the denominated post-harvest pathology; the affliction by pathogenic agents and the phenomenons of chemical degeneration of the skin (scalding, oleocellosis).
In summary, the object of the present invention is a new composition that:
is eco-compatible
does not have any risk for human health related both to the consumption of the products treated with it, as well as with the user in the application process.
With the capacity of simultaneously controlling the fundamental post-harvest disorders (post-harvest pathology):
Affliction of pathogenic agents: mainly funguses, insects, bacterias and nematodes.
Processes of chemical degeneration of the skin: scalding and oleocellosis.
Consisting mainly of:
The association thymol-eugenol or cinnamaldehyde-eugenol or thymol-cinnamaldehyde-eugenol (or of the essences that contain them such as Thyme (thymol), clover (eugenol), and cinnamon (cinnamaldehyde); or analogous products, structural of each one of them (these main associations can also be associated with the following secondary active ingredients: cuminaldehyde and/or geraniol and/or vanillin and/or borneol and/or menthol and/or anethole and/or terpineol and/or limonene and/or different glycosides contained in the essences of mustard or jasmine; or/and to the vegetable essences that contain them.
A surface-active among the different families accepted as emulsifying food additives such as lecithin, ammonium phosphatides, fatty acid esters, polysorbates, sucrose esters and saccharose esters and fatty acids and polyglycerides. Preferably sorbitans and polysorbates (Twens and Span families).
Determined oligosaccharides: mono-oligosaccharides; fructo-oligosaccharides; phyco-oligosaccharides proceeding from algae extracts (e.g. ascophyllum nodosum) and phyto-oligosaccharides proceeding from any vegetable tissue.
And a method of application consisting in that these compositions are used by means of a bath (drencher, shower or immersion) of the product to be treated respecting the following parameters:
Dose: between 1-10000 ppm in the application solution.
Temperature: between 50-80xc2x0 C.
Time: between 1 second and 10 minutes.